A factory for manufacturing semiconductor substrates (e.g., patterned or unpatterned wafers) is conventionally known as a “FAB.” Within the FAB, semiconductor wafers undergo processing steps, which include patterning the frontside of a wafer to form semiconductor circuitry. During patterning, which includes selective doping through photoresist masks, depositing blanket or selective thin film layers, and selective etching of materials, scattered particles may accumulate on the backside of a wafer. The scattered particles may include ashed photo-resist, metals such as Cu, Ta, W, TaN, Ti, material from non-metallic depositions, etc. Conventionally, the backside of the wafer is etched to remove the scattered particles accumulated thereon. Thereafter, the wafer may be cleaned via a scrubbing device.